Different types of bra and garment combinations are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,820 provides an underwire bra garment which has long shoulder straps that extend down the back of the garment which results in the back portion of this garment being inadequate for covering and compressing the most fleshy parts of the back and underarms, such as the posterior auxiliary fat pads of the back and underarms of a woman's body. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,557 provides an underwire bra garment which also has long shoulder straps that extend down the back of the garment and again is inadequate at covering and compressing the posterior auxiliary fat pads. Additionally, other garments with integrated bra supports are known which have an elastic band at the back portion which provides for visible type of bra lines at the back and resulting in unflattering bulges on the back and underarm areas. While other long line garments with an integrated bra offer breast support, such garments offer no compression of the posterior auxiliary fat pads or the upper back, thereby allowing these areas to have unsightly bulges from the back and side views.